


egg tarts

by Screaminglouder



Category: Kids write Jokes, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, I Tried, Inanimate Objects, Joke Fic, Kids write jokes - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Sense, Short, coffee shop AU, joke, joking about death, not really short enough to be a Drabble but it’s around that corner, romantic, started in amino, this was dead in my notes app for a hot sec so sorry if it doesn’t make any snese, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: A modern romance, based on a kidswritejokes tweet.





	egg tarts

The smell of coffee and cinnamon floated around the two sisters as they drank.

“I’m ruined Sonyaaaa. I will never recover! I’m broken foreverrrrr~”  
“This all could have been avoided if you listened to me but ok...” mumbled Sonya, checking her feed.   
“Gah! You don’t understand! I’m heartbrok-“

She gaped as she took in the beautiful specimen. They were quiet, still and pale, as if they were scared half to death by the prospect of being noticed. They were tense, flat against the wall as if that would help them blend in. They were perfect.

“Why are you staring at the notice about the coffee machine being down like it’s a hot dude at a bar?”

Natasha ignored Sonya favor of gazing at the piece of paper.

Their font was soft spoken and elongated, and the color was off white, comforting Natasha with the color like it was an old blanket.

“I must have them.”  
“The iced coffee orrr...?”  
“The paper.”

Sonya stared at her. After a few seconds, she just put her head into her hands and screamed.

“I crave death in all its forms, I crave death in all its forms, i crave death in all its-“

Natasha sighed as she forlornly watched her true love.  
Someday, they would be hers.

.

.

.  
“Someday...”

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on this post in amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/3cj6q7
> 
> comment bls thanks


End file.
